


Paint Me Dusky Blue For Dreams

by CallMeBombshell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky above them is littered with stars, glittering and faint but growing stronger as the pinky-purple sunset fades to inky blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Dusky Blue For Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: [_Ten/Rose - twilight_](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/142212.html?thread=2252164#t2252164) at the [Ficathon](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/142212.html).

The sky above them is littered with stars, glittering and faint but growing stronger as the pinky-purple sunset fades to inky blue. They aren't anywhere particularly remarkable, just the top of a an unfinished skyscraper, sitting on his jack spread across the dusty concrete floor, their backs resting against an exposed beam. But the view from where they sit, looking out through the gap where a wall will go sometimes next week, is absolutely breathtaking.

"That one there looks like a spaceship," she says, pointing lazily toward a cluster of stars somewhere to the left. "Like a proper UFO, you know, all saucer-y and round."

"I never like those designs," he says beside her. "Too confusing. You could never remember where the door was."

She laughs, sliding down the beam until she can rest her head against his hipbone. He has a hand on her shoulder and she reaches over to fiddle with the end of his tie, hanging loose and undone around his collar. There is a pile of paper wrappings by their feet from the burgers and chips they ate earlier as they watched the sky blaze red and orange and gold against the clouds. Now it is purple and blue and swirled with little wisps of thin cloud, and the stars wink in and out of sight between them.

"It's amazing, really," the Doctor says out of nowhere, "how many places there are on this planet where you can't see these stars. I mean, there's the wonder of the universe, right there in front of you, begging to be explored, and you can't even see it."

"Yeah," Rose says, turning her head so that another clump of stars begins to look vaguely like a rabbit. "But we'll see it eventually." She grins and tilts her head back until she can see his face, smiling back at her. "But for now, they still look pretty brilliant from here, don't you think?"

His eyes don't leave hers, but his smile widens. "I'd say they do at that."

His hand is resting heavy and warm against her ribcage and she can feel the beating of his hearts where her hand is pressed against his chest and she burrows in closer, breathing in the scent of summer-night flowers and cool evening air and him warm and comforting and all around her.

Yes, someday humanity will turn its' gaze skyward, and someday they will leave this world for others, journeying across the stars, filling their eyes and their lives with all the wonders she has seen and so many more than she never will. And someday they will be a great and mighty civilisation, spanning five galaxies and hundreds of planets. And the two of them, they have defended all of it, safeguarded the human race the way he always has, and always will, humanity's unsung hero.

But for now, they are a small species on a single planet, unaware of the greater wonders around them. And for now they are just two people sitting in an abandoned building watching the stars. And that, Rose thinks, is how it should be.


End file.
